


2021

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff maybe?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock", John shouted, "Did you know about this?"</p><p>Bonus "Fifty Years of 221B" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	2021

"Sherlock", John shouted, as he climbed the stairs to 221B with the day's mail in his hands, "Did you know about this?"

Sherlock opened his eyes and sat up. He'd been waiting for this.

"About what?" he asked, feigning ignorance with a wry smile.

"Mycroft and Greg are getting married! Don't tell me you had no idea about this!"  
John held out the designer invitation: crisp cream-coloured card decorated with silver doves and scrolls.

Sherlock stood and approached John, taking the notelet and reading it.  
A wide smile slowly spread across his face. 

"I had my suspicions." he finally answered, passing the invitation back to his flatmate. "They have been together for nearly 15 months."

"I know", John crossed to the desk, grabbing a pen to fill out the RSVP, "but marriage? I had no idea they were even considering it."

Sherlock glanced sideways at the doctor, gauging his reaction to the announcement.  
John noticed the look and flashed back a smile.

"I presume you will go?" he asked Sherlock, suddenly wary that it might be the type of social event that his flatmate would hate.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and watched John hover over the invitation, pen at the ready.

"We'll go together?" the detective asked, suddenly sounding less certain of himself.

John returned to filling in the RSVP.

"Brilliant!"

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd introduce a little Mystrade :-)
> 
> It's important to remember that this chapters are only one a year so the 'surprise' is entirely feasible, of course :-)


End file.
